epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/The Alternate Battles
So, my turn. If you look far enough, I did this myself as a comment on the List of Rap Battles page. Scrawland, I'm trying to take ideas from you as little as possible. Nonetheless, Imma do it now again, in a blog! 0.1 Jigsaw vs Christopher Lloyd 0.2 Dr. Watson vs WATSON 1. Paul McCartney vs Sean Hannity 2. Heinrich Himmler vs Emperor Palpatine 3. John F. Kennedy vs Bear Grylls 4. Katy Perry vs Hillary Clinton 5. Mao Zedong vs Ric Flair and Andre the Giant 6. Johann Sebastian Bach vs Harry Styles 7. Neils Bohr vs ??? 8. Atilla the Hun vs The Tooth Fairy 9. Scott Pilgrim vs Alexander the Great 10. Paul Revere vs Anthony Sullivan and Mr. Clean 11. Merlin vs The Wizard of Oz 12. Charles Dickens vs Roald Dahl (backed up by Willy Wonka, then Oompa Loompas) 13. Bill Cosby vs Samuel L. Jackson 14. Marco Polo vs Captain Picard 15. Ian Hecox vs Anthony Padilla 16. Himmler vs Palpatine 2 17. Maximus Decimus Meridius vs Solid Snake 18. Blues Brothers vs Wario Brothers 19. Prince vs Johnny Cash 20. Elizabeth Taylor vs Nefertiti 21. Steve Wozniak vs Mark Zuckerburg feat. GLaDOS 22. David Bowie vs Fred Astaire 23. Al Gore vs George Bush feat. JFK 24. The Terminator vs Bill and Ted 25. John Wayne vs Jackie Chan 26. Iron Man and War Machine vs Hercules Poirot and Hastings 27. Jesus Christ vs Cupid 28. Joseph vs Mary 29. Nelson Mandela vs The Dalai Lama 30. Sigmund Freud vs Carl Jung 31. Tiger Woods vs Lou Gehrig 32. Tchaikovsky vs Deadmau5 33. Karl Marx vs Nikita Khruschev vs Leon Trotsky vs Leonid Brzehnev vs Boris Yeltsin 34. Heinrich Himmler vs Emperor Palpatine ft. Darth Maul 3 35. John Dillinger vs Davy Jones 36. Britney Spears vs Katherine the Great 37. Andy Warhol vs Salvador Dali 38. Shaquille O'Neal vs Mike Tyson 39. The Grinch vs Rush Limbaugh ft. Andrew Carnegie, Jay-Z, and Hades 40. Tony Montana vs Lee Everett 41. Captain America vs Naruto 42. R.L. Stine vs H.P. Lovecraft 43. Galileo Galilei vs Carl Sagan 44. Thomas Jefferson vs Che Guevara 45. Oh God, TMNT vs Artists... Little help here? 0.2. A&J vs L.png|#0.1 (Picture Credit J1Coupe) 0.1. W vs W.png|#0.2 (Picture Credit J1Coupe) 1. P&R vs L.png|#1 (Picture Credit COOPAY) 2. P vs H.png|#2 (J1Coupe) 16. P vs H 2.png|#16 (J1Coopay made this picture. It's good) Picard vs Polo.png|# 14 or something (Picture made by ZQRAWLAND FUQQING ZQRIBBLEZQRATCH!) 3. GW vs BG.png|#3 (Coopay) 33. M vs M vs T vs K vs G.png 32. T vs D.png 31. TW vs LG.png 30. AB vs HF.png 29. NM vs DL.png 28. R vs J.png Bush vs Gore.png 27. JC vs C.png 25. JW vs JC.png 24. MF vs D.png 22. EJ vs FA.png 21. SW vs DT.png 20. RW vs N.png 19. P vs JC.png 18. BB vs WB.png 17. X vs EA.png 15. MN vs GW.png 13. T vs BR.png 12. CD vs RD.png 11. M vs O.png 10. PR vs AS.png 9. SP vs AG.png 8. A vs BB.png 7. IN vs NDGT.png 6. B vs HS.png 5. MZ vs RF&A.png 4. KP vs HC.png Category:Blog posts